


Discovering Together

by The_small_one_to_rule_them_all



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Morality | Patton Sanders, Demisexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Queerplatonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all/pseuds/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all
Summary: Virgil tells Patton something important and Patton has a confession to make in return. (Aromantic!Patton)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Discovering Together

Virgil is in Patton’s room watching the moral side color and scroll through recipe ideas on Pinterest. He had come in here to tell Patton something, but he can't help the anxiety building in his chest and he is fighting the urge to run.

Patton glances over at Virgil who is sitting in his chair next to him, “So, kiddo, was there a reason you came to see me, or did you just want some time together?” he asks with a smile, coloring the cute dog in is coloring book.

Virgil plays with his hoodie strings, “I uh, I actually have something I want to tell you.” He admits, looking anywhere but at Patton. 

Patton smiles gently, setting his stuff aside and giving Virgil his full attention, “What is it, Virgil?”

Virgil hesitates, opening his mouth to speak and promptly closing it again. 

Patton frowns, “You know, you can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge.”

Virgil takes a deep breath screws his eyes shut and lets it out, “I love you!” he says, curling in on himself a bit. 

Patton smiles wide, it’s the first time Virgil had said that to him, “Aww I love you too, Kiddo!”

Virgil rubs at the back of his neck, “Patton, not, uh, not like that.”

“Hmm?” Patton tilts his head, confused.

“I’m in love with you Patton.” Virgil admits biting his lip, “Like, I like like you.”   
Patton’s face softened, “Oh!” He exclaims softly, trying to figure out what to say and how to say what he needs to say, “Virgil, i'm flattered, and I love you too, but probably not in the same way as what you’re thinking.”

Virgil’s heart flips in his chest and he fights to swallow the lump in his throat, “What the heck does that mean?”

“I'm aromantic.” Patton tells him, looking for a hint of recognition in Virgil’s eyes

Virgil blinks and sticks his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, “Uh, okay, what the heck does  _ that _ mean? I know you’re asexual, and you know i'm demisexual but... what’s aromantic?” 

Patton nods, and spins in his rolling chair a bit, “Well, it’s similar to being asexual, but uh, it’s where you don't feel romantic attraction instead of not feeling sexual attraction. Does, does that make sense?”

_ Patton doesn’t love him. He just made a fool of himself. He has to get out of here. Patton isn't going to want a relationship. How is he supposed to move on when he sees Patton everyday? _ Virgil nods, ignoring the pain in his chest. “That makes sense Patton. It does. I, uh, I guess you won’t want to try a relationship then. But uh, that’s okay. I understand, really. It’s fine. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. Just, forget this ever happened.” Virgil stands, turning to the door.

Patton stands and grabs Virgil’s arm, “Wait, Virgil, I never said that. I never said I don't want to be in a relationship with you. I would love to be in a relationship with you.”

Virgil turns back to him, “But, but I thought you said..?”

Patton shakes his head giving Virgil a sad look, “I should've been clearer, but I thought you understood, sorry about that. Listen, I may not feel romantic attraction or sexual attraction towards you, but I would still really like to be in a relationship with you, if that’s okay.”

Virgil frowns, “How... how does that work? What would something like that even look like?”

Patton gives him a smile, “Let me explain.” He insists leading Virgil to sit on his bed, taking a seat next to him.

Patton takes a deep breath, “Have you ever heard of a queerplatonic relationship, or a QPR?” he asks.

The look on Virgil’s face gives him a clear no. 

Patton nods thoughtfully, “I only found the term a few months ago, so i'm not surprised you haven’t heard of it. It’s typically a relationship where one or more of the people in the relationship are aromantic, aro for short. So umm, QPRs are relationships where... uh, it’s basically a relationship that is based in platonic attraction. Umm, like how a relationship that an ace person is in would most likely be based on romantic attraction instead of sexual attraction. So how that works is that, the amount of romantic-coded aspects that the relationship has, really depends on the people in it. Like if two aro people are in a relationship and they are both sexually attracted to one another that’s going to look different than two aroaces being together and that’s going to look different from and aro person and an alloromantic, a person who feels romantic attraction, being together. What i'm trying to say is a QPR might have a lot of romantically coded things in it, it might have none, or it could fall somewhere in the middle depending on who’s in the relationship.

Virgil nods, following along.

Patton smiles glad Virgil is willing to hear him out, “Here’s the catch, different things are romantic to different people. Like, some people think things are romantic and some people think those same things are platonic or sensual. Like for me, forehead kisses, cuddling and hand holding are platonic or sensual, but like kissing and making out are romantic. And i'm sometimes okay with kissing but not really ever okay with making out, but the line can be a but fuzzy sometimes. ...wait is this too much to process? Am I going through this too fast?”

Virgil is staring at Patton with wide eyes, “Uh, I think I understand. Umm, so, a QPR? ...That’s the right acronym, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, a QPR is a relationship that, typically, has at least one aromantic person in it.. And is based in platonic attraction and/or aesthetic or sensual attraction... and may or may not have romantic elements to it?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly right!”

Virgil frowns, “Okay great, so why are you telling me this?” he asks, too busy processing to connect the dots.

Patton smiles at Virgil and takes a deep breath, “I would love to be in a QPR with you Virgil, would you want to be in a QPR with me? Would you be my QPP?”

Virgil blinks, “Wait, what’s a QPP?”

“A queerplatonic partner.” Patton explains. 

Virgil smiles, “Oh, I, uh, yeah. I'd love to be your QPP. That sounds... great actually. Umm, what were you thinking that would look like... like between us, specifically?”

Patton takes Virgil’s hand in his, “Well, we can hold hands.” Virgil looks at their hands and smiles.

Patton smiles at the look on Virgil’s face, “We can cuddle, if you want.” 

Virgil nods, he loves Patton’s cuddles.

Patton rubs his thumb over the back of Virgil’s hand idly as he talks, “We can hang out together, cook food and watch movies and just be together. We can talk to each other late into the night about the most random things, and laugh at each other’s jokes and make our own inside jokes.”

Virgil leans on Patton’s shoulder, “Can we call each other cute nicknames?”

Patton resists the urge to squeal, “Of course, like me calling you Stormcloud or prince of purple? Or my perfect knight?”

Virgil smirks, “I am darkness, I am... the night!” he says in his best Batman voice. 

The two break into giggles, “Virgil! I meant like my knight in shining armor! But, that works too, if you like it.”

Virgil smiles, a blush creeping onto his face, “I like it, I uh, I like all of those. Can, umm, can I call you Sunshine, or Snickers or something?”

Patton beams, “Those names are so sweet! I love them!”

Virgil ducks his head and shyly asks, “Is it weird if I tell you I love you?”

Patton lifts Virgil’s head to look at him, “It’s fine, as long as you’re okay with knowing I mean it in the strongest platonic way when I say it back.”

Virgil’s smile fades a bit, “It’s a new thought for me, but i'm okay with it.”

Patton nods, bringing the hand under Virgil’s chin to rest on top of their interlaced hands, “This whole thing is going to be new, for both of us. I've never been in a QPR before, so we’ll be exploring this together.”

Virgil smiles, “Okay.”

Patton looks Virgil in the eyes, serious, “With this being such a new thing for us, I want to make sure you’re doing your best to communicate things with me. I want you to make sure to tell me if you don't like something, if you want to do something a little differently, or if you want to try something new. Please,  _ please  _ communicate things like that with me. I’ll be sure to do the same. I don't want to accidentally cross a boundary or not give you something i'd be happy to give because I didn't know you wanted it.”

Virgil nods, “I understand. I’ll do that.”

Patton smiles, “Thank you, stormcloud.”

Virgil blushes, “Can I... can I kiss you?”

Patton thinks for a moment, “Is a cheek kiss alright?”

Virgil nods and leans in, placing a kiss on Patton’s cheek.

Patton smiles, “Wanna cuddle a bit?”

“Please.”

Patton scoots back on his bed. He pulls a bunch of his blankets and pillows into a semicircle and lies down, making grabby hands at Virgil, who promptly joined him.

Patton adjusts, letting Virgil get comfortable and lay his head on his chest and place a hand on his belly. 

Patton smiles and wraps an arm around Virgil, holding him close, and threads his fingers through Virgil’s hair with his other hand, “Is this okay?”

Virgil nuzzles into Patton and sighs, “This is perfect, thank you.”

“Of course.” Patton says, relaxing and just enjoying being with Virgil. 

After a while Virgil whispers, “Patton, you awake?”

“Yes, Virgil.” Patton answers.

“I love you, Patt.”

“I love you too, Virgil.”


End file.
